Kang Dae
|Level = 18 |MarkI = Kang Dae |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weapon Number = 12 |WeaponLevel = 5 |Img = |Damage = 5,070 per round |Range = 800m |Reload = 6 seconds |Capacity = 1 round |Unload = Instant |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Single |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Kang Dae is a long-range (up to 800 meters) heavy kinetic weapon. Strategy The Kang Dae has higher DPM and a much faster reload (6 seconds as opposed to 9) than the Nashorn, but as a trade-off, the Nashorn has 300 meters more range. Between the two long-range cannons, the Kang Dae is better suited to be used as a mid-range support weapon. Players using the Kang-Dae are advised to use cover. Always try to stay within reach of obstacles (e.g. walls and buildings) so that after firing, you can quickly hide behind cover to avoid enemy retaliation, especially if you are targeting other snipers. Snipers are advised to target robots that are heavily damaged and are on low health, as picking off weaker enemies allows teammates with brawlers to prioritize and target stronger enemy robots. Firing on light robots and agile robots may suppress or deter them from capturing beacons, which your teammates can then capture. 'Jumping' robots such as the Griffin or Hover are also good targets, as they are exposed and vulnerable to any kind of open fire. Most common on a Natasha or a Fury, it is also commonly seen on lower-level medium robots as a sniping weapon. The Kang-Dae is useful on any map in long-range combat. Mark I Statistics |level-05-time = |level-05-damage = 5070 |level-06-damage = 5570 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 6120 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-08-damage = 6720 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-09-damage = 7390 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-10-damage = 8120 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-11-damage = 8920 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-12-damage = 9800 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,400,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days }} Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 9800 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 9980 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 10160 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 10340 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 10520 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 10700 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 10880 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 11060 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 11240 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 11420 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 11600 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 11780 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} Update History Poll Trivia *The Kang Dae can be useful in the map Yamantau, due to the map containing two sniper platforms. *The Kang Dae was one of only two silver weapons that were not a starting weapon on any bot. The other was the Zenit. However, as of a recent update, it is now the default weapon on the Golem and Butch. *The Kang Dae, like the Trebuchet, is hard to utilize at close ranges. *The name Kang Dae means "Powerful and Greatness" in Korean. Navigation